Och, Merlinie
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z j.angielskiego za zgodą autorki. Opis: Na polowaniu Artur zostaje zaatakowany przez czarnoksiężnika. Merlin odpycha go, przyjmując zaklęcie na siebie i... znów jest pięcioletnim chłopcem. SLASH


**Autor:** Nija assasian  
><strong>Tytuł:<strong> „Oh, Merlin"

**Link:** http . net/s/6450586/1/Oh_Merlin  
><strong>Przekład:<strong> chupa-Chak

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest!  
><strong>Ostrzeżenie:<strong> słodkie na tyle, że niektórych mogą rozboleć zęby ;)

* * *

><p><em><span>Uprzedzam,<span>__ że opowiadanko jest przegadane i jeśli ktoś oczekuje głębokich rozważań, opisów i tym podobnych, to się zawiedzie...  
>Jest pisane nieco suchym językiem, autorka leci z faktami, niezbyt zagłębiając się w uczucia czy psychikę bohaterów. Starałam się miejscami nieco ocieplić atmosferę, ale nie mogę zbytnio ingerować, bo to już nie byłoby tylko tłumaczenie :) <em>

* * *

><p><strong>1: O cholera!<strong>

Gdy tego ranka służący obudził go na czas i jedzenie było faktycznie ciepłe, a nie zimne, Artur pomyślał, że to będzie udany dzień. Będąc w świetnym nastroju, kazał Merlinowi ubrać siebie w myśliwski rynsztunek, naszykować broń i jak najszybciej przygotowywać konie do wyjazdu. Merlin zrobił to wszystko z mniejszym narzekaniem niż zwykle i mniejszą ilością zniewag, których Artur często udawał, że nie słyszy.

Wyruszyli wraz z kilkoma rycerzami i udali się do lasu.  
>Wjechali zaledwie kilka kroków między drzewa, gdy Merlin upadł, potknąwszy się o korzeń i upuścił na ziemię cały osprzęt do polowania. Wtedy Artur pomyślał, że może zbyt szybko przyjął, iż to będzie udany dzień. Od tej chwili stawał się coraz gorszy.<br>Jego sługa zawsze jasno wyrażał swoją opinię o polowaniu — nie lubił tego. Twierdził, że to nie ma sensu, ple, ple, ple. Książę nauczył się wyłączać na jego paplanie. Merlin zawsze był hałaśliwy, gdy musiał być cichy i spędzał większość swego czasu rozłożony na poszyciu.  
>Dzień Artura bardzo szybko spadał z wyżyn.<p>

— Przestań jęczeć, Merlinie. I zamknij się — warknął, gdy chłopak po raz kolejny wylądował na ziemi. Czarodziej spiorunował księcia wzrokiem przez zasłaniającą mu twarz kupkę liści. Młody Pendragon westchnął i podciągnął go na nogi za jego chustkę na szyi. — Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał cicho, żeby rycerze nie usłyszeli. Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i Artur, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział, zarumienił się lekko.

— Tak — mruknął Merlin, zaskoczony komentarzem i reakcją księcia.

Artur wznowił tropienie i czarodziej szybko ruszył za nim, milknąc i rozmyślając o swoim panu.

Ostatnio zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje coś do Artura. Zajęło mu trochę czasu dojście to tego, ale w końcu nazwał te emocje. Miłość. Zakochał się w swoim księciu. I gdy przyznał się do tego przed sobą, serce opadło mu do żołądka. Nie było żadnego sposobu, by Artur kiedykolwiek odwzajemnił jego uczucie. Odkąd Will zginął, uważał księcia za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i lubił myśleć, że on także widział w nim kogoś takiego. I to wszystko, na co mógł liczyć ze strony młodego Pendragona. To było bolesne.  
>Jednakże ostatnia reakcja Artura, znów napełniła serce czarodzieja nadzieją.<br>— Merlinie! — zawołał książę, wytrącając go z zadumy. Mag podniósł wzrok.  
>— Tak, panie?<br>— Wejdź tam i wypłosz jelenia — powiedział Artur z uśmieszkiem.  
>Merlin przewrócił oczyma, powstrzymując rozdrażniony jęk i udał się do miejsca, które mu wskazano. Brnął noga za nogą przez krzaki, robiąc tak dużo hałasu jak to tylko możliwe, aby spłoszyć wszelką zwierzynę i usiłując zarazem uniknąć uderzeń w twarz przez nisko rosnące gałęzie.<p>

Spędził jakieś pół godziny w gęstwinie, zanim wrócił z mnóstwem zadrapań na twarzy i dłoniach. Artur roześmiał się głośno, a jakiś z rycerzy mu zawtórował. Merlin spiorunował księcia gniewnym wzrokiem. W następnej chwili poczuł mrowienie u podstawy kręgosłupa i zmarszczył brwi. To nie było zwykłe mrowienie, wyczuł magię. Zanim mógł wyrazić głośno swój niepokój, znikąd pojawił się człowiek odziany w grubą, podróżną pelerynę.  
>— Arturze! — krzyknął Merlin.<br>Książę błyskawicznie się odwrócił i zobaczył wysoką postać. Dobył miecza i zamachnął się, lecz mężczyzna jedynie się uśmiechnął i zaczął recytować w dziwnym języku, który Artur rozpoznał, walcząc przez lata z magią.  
>W dłoni czarnoksiężnika urosła kula światła, którą tak szybko posłał w kierunku młodego Pendragona, że ten nie miał czasu na reakcję.<br>— NIE! — Merlin krzyknął ponownie i rzucił się ku przyjacielowi, spychając go z toru lotu zaklęcia. Artur upadł, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył jak uderza ono w Merlina, odrzucając go w krzaki, poza zasięg jego wzroku. Książę wyjął z pochwy sztylet i cisnął nim z wielką siłą i dokładnością w żołądek napastnika. Ten wrzeszczał z bólu, miotając się z wściekłości, a potem padł martwy na ziemię.

Kilku rycerzy ruszyło z pomocą do Artura, a pozostali sprawdzali czy czarnoksiężnik był naprawdę martwy. Książę odrzucił ich pomoc i sam stanął na drżących nieco nogach.  
>— Gdzie jest Merlin? — zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła. Zauważył, że żaden z rycerzy nie pofatygował się, by sprawdzić, co ze sługą. Warknął i pospieszył do miejsca, gdzie Merlin został odrzucony przez zaklęcie. Wyciął sobie mieczem drogę wśród gęstwiny i zdyszany zatrzymał się raptownie, na widok tego, co mu się ukazało.<br>Pośrodku małej polany stał chłopczyk, utopiony w czerwonej koszuli, ze spodniami wokół kostek i w o wiele za dużych na niego butach. Artur wpatrywał się w dziecko. Wyglądało na jakieś pięć lat, miało duże, odstające uszy i cudownie niebieskie oczy. Znał skądś te oczy.  
>— Merlin? — powiedział słabo. Malec spojrzał w górę na księcia.<br>— Arfur? — zapytał niewiarygodnie słodkim głosem. (Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał to przyznać). Chłopczyk popatrzył na niego załzawionymi oczkami.  
>— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał malucha.<br>Merlin chlipnął i potrząsnął głową, unosząc dłoń, którą całkowicie zakrył długi rękaw.  
>Książę zbliżył się powoli i odsuwając z zadziwiającą łagodnością tkaninę, zobaczył krwawiące rozcięcie. Oddarł pasmo materiału z koszuli i owinął nim ranę. Podniósł wzrok na twarz Merlina i zobaczył oczy pełne łez, przyglądające się jego dłoniom zawiązującym prowizoryczny bandaż. Chłopczyk czknął i wytarł łzy ze złością. Artur westchnął i podniósł go, biorąc w ramiona. Merlin sapnął i przytrzymał się kurczowo koszuli księcia.<br>Młody Pendragon walczył z krzakami w drodze powrotnej, aż w końcu wyszedł z nich i stanął oko w oko ze swoimi rycerzami. Wszyscy unieśli brwi na widok księcia trzymającego w ramionach kilkuletnie dziecko.  
>— Zbierzcie wszystko. Wracamy natychmiast do zamku — wydał polecenie.<br>— Co ze służącym? — zapytał jeden z rycerzy.  
>— A myślisz, że kogo niosę? — warknął Artur i obrał kierunek prosto na Camelot.<br>Merlin zerknął ponad ramieniem księcia i zobaczył wpatrujących się w niego rycerzy. Szybko schował buzię w zgięciu szyi młodzieńca.  
>Artur poczuł drżenie przechodzące przez niego, gdy gorący oddech malca musnął jego szyję, ale szybko odsunął od siebie chodzące mu po głowie myśli. To nie był czas fantazjować o Merlinie, gdy miał ważniejsze kwestie do przemyślenia.<p>

Chłopiec zasnął w drodze i Artur niósł go przez cały czas. Kiedy w końcu doszli do celu, wydał instrukcje:  
>— Odłóżcie wszystko na miejsce. Chcę od razu porozmawiać z ojcem i Gajusem.<br>Rycerze ukłonili się i szybko wykonali jego polecenie.

Książę wniósł chłopca zamkowymi schodami do przedsionka, a potem idąc do sali tronowej, spróbował go wybudzić.  
>— Merlinie, obudź się — powiedział, delikatnie nim potrząsając. Malec poruszył się i wymamrotał coś, przywierając mocniej do jego koszuli. Artur westchnął i spróbował jeszcze raz.<br>Merlin zamrugał sennie i rozejrzał się.  
>— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał, ziewając.<br>— Wróciliśmy do Camelotu — odpowiedział mu, kontynuując drogę do sali tronowej. — Idziemy porozmawiać z królem i Gajusem. — Chłopczyk otworzył szeroko oczy i zaczął się wić, próbując wydostać z uścisku. Książę był tak zaskoczony, że niemal go upuścił. — Merlinie, przestań. O co chodzi? — zapytał kompletnie zszokowany.  
>— Nie do Uthera! Nie, nie chcę! — krzyczał i Artur był zaskoczony, widząc, że płacze.<br>Młodzieniec zatrzymał się i ukląkł, łagodnie opuszczając Merlina na ziemię. Chłopiec próbował uciekać, ale Artur chwycił go za pasek.  
>— O nie, nie — powiedział, przyciągając go i odwracając twarzą do siebie.<br>— Nie do Uthera! — krzyknął ponownie.  
>— Merlinie, uspokój się. Nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić — zapewnił go Artur.<br>Malec spojrzał na niego zaczerwienionymi oczkami.  
>— Obiecujesz? — zapytał.<br>— Obiecuję. — Merlin kiwnął głową i objął Artura. Młody Pendragon nigdy wcześniej nie zajmował się dziećmi i był zakłopotany tym, iż nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić i zaskoczony, że chłopiec się uspokoił. — Jesteś gotowy? — zapytał, łagodnie odciągając go od siebie.  
>— Dlaczego musimy to robić? — wymamrotał malec.<br>— Cóż, żeby znaleźć sposób na odwrócenie zaklęcia — odpowiedział mu. Kiedy Merlin ponownie kiwnął głową, książę wstał i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Chłopiec starając się nadążyć za nim, potknął się i Artur zaskoczony poczuł, jak chwyta swoją małą rączką jego dłoń.  
>Weszli do sali rozpraw i przeszli przez całą jej długość do miejsca, gdzie siedział król z Gajusem i Morganą. Artur zatrzymał się. Merlin wyraźnie zdenerwowany stanął u jego boku, chowając się nieznacznie za nogą księcia.<br>— Tak szybko wróciłeś? — zdziwił się Uther.  
>— Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez czarnoksiężnika. Zabiłem go — oznajmił Artur, składając ojcu lekki ukłon.<br>— Dobra robota. Ucierpiałeś w walce? — zapytał król, zadowolony, że kolejna osoba praktykująca magię została zabita.  
>— Nie, ale tylko dlatego, że Merlin wziął zaklęcie na siebie.<br>— Twój służący? Co masz na myśli, mówiąc "wziął zaklęcie"? — dociekał Uther.  
>— Czarodziej zamierzał zaatakować mnie, ale Merlin odepchnął mnie z drogi i wziął na siebie cały ciężar zaklęcia — wyjaśnił Artur, sięgając po rączkę chłopczyka i przesuwając go do przodu. Malec stał sztywno, z przerażeniem na twarzy.<br>— A to, kto? — zapytał Uther, rzucając okiem na malucha.  
>— To właśnie jest Merlin. Zaklęcie zamieniło go w dziecko.<br>Wszyscy spojrzeli na drżącego ze strachu kilkulatka.  
>— Merlin — sapnął Gajus i pośpieszył do przodu. Chłopiec chlipnął i przytulił się do staruszka, gdy ten podszedł do niego.<br>— On jest zachwycający — zagruchała Morgana, uśmiechając się radośnie.  
>Uther tylko przyglądał się, jak Gajus próbuje obejrzeć Merlina, lecz chłopczyk tak mocno uchwycił się swojego opiekuna, że ten nie mógł nic zrobić.<br>— Potrafisz odczynić czar? — zapytał Uther.  
>Medyk spojrzał na władcę.<br>— Będę musiał poczynić badania, ale sądzę, że tak, mogę odwrócić zaklęcie — odpowiedział, podnosząc Merlina.  
>Uther kiwnął głową.<br>— Czegokolwiek będziesz potrzebował, otrzymasz — rzekł król.  
>— Dziękuję, panie — ukłonił się.<br>— Możecie się wszyscy oddalić. — Spotkanie dobiegło końca.  
>Morgana wstała i wyszła razem z Gajusem, Arturem i Merlinem.<br>Chłopiec zerknął ponad ramieniem medyka i zobaczył, że książę nadal był przy nim i że dołączyła do nich Morgana, uśmiechając się radośnie do niego. Nieśmiało odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, zanim ponownie schował buźkę.  
>— Co zamierzasz zrobić, Gajusie? — zapytał Artur.<br>— Znaleźć metodę na odczynienie zaklęcia i przy odrobinie szczęścia odczarować Merlina.

* * *

><p><strong>2: Sekret wychodzi na jaw<strong>

Gajus, Artur i Morgana weszli do komnat medyka i starzec posadził Merlina na łóżku — krótkie nóżki malucha zwisając z jego brzegu, kołysały się nad podłogą, kiedy patrzył na dorosłych. Morgana uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok niego. Chłopiec odwzajemnił się jej szerokim uśmiechem.  
>— Gajusie, potrafisz odwrócić zaklęcie? — zapytał Artur, przyglądając się mężczyźnie wyciągającemu księgi z wysokich regałów.<br>— Powinienem dać radę, ale będę musiał zrobić kilka badań — odpowiedział medyk, chodząc po komnacie z prędkością, z jaką Artur nawet nie pomyślał, że starzec byłby zdolny się poruszać.  
>Kiwnął głową.<br>— Jeżeli potrzebujesz mojej pomocy w czymkolwiek, proszę, nie wahaj się poprosić.  
>— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, panie. — Mężczyzna ukłonił się.<br>— Merlin mnie uratował. Gdyby nie on, miałbym teraz sześć lat. — Artur westchnął.  
>— Pięć — obwieścił chłopiec.<br>— Słucham? — zapytał książę, obracając się.  
>— Mam pięć lat, nie sześć — powiedział Merlin tonem wskazujący, że to przecież oczywiste.<br>Artur uśmiechnął się głupawo, a Morgana zachichotała cicho. Gajus popatrzył na nich rozbawiony.  
>— Naturlanie, że masz pięć. — Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Chłopczyk popatrzył na niego ostrożnie przez zwężone powieki. — Tak jak mówiłem. Chcę podziękować Merlinowi, więc jeśli... Auła! — Książę nagle uciął z głośnym okrzykiem, gdy coś uderzyło go w tył głowy. Obrócił się gwałtownie i spiorunował wzrokiem śmiejącego się głośno malucha, który rzucił w niego książką. Morgana była rozdarta między rozbawieniem a szokiem.<br>— Merlinie — zrugał go opiekun.  
>Pięciolatek śmiał się zachwycającym śmiechem, którego Artur mógłby słuchać cały dzień, ale właśnie teraz nie uważał tego za słodkie.<br>— Merlinie — warknął, robiąc krok naprzód. Zamarł, gdy w oczach chłopca pojawił się błysk jasnego złota i kolejny wolumin poleciał prosto ku jego głowie. Artur miał szybki refleks i złapał księgę, zanim ta mogła go uderzyć.  
>Morgana sapnęła, a Gajus westchnął ciężko, obserwując wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami.<br>— Ale super — westchnął chłopczyk. — Zrób tak jeszcze raz! — Malec był pod wrażeniem refleksu Artura. Jego oczy znów zapłonęły złotem i posłały następny książkowy pocisk. Młody Pendragon ponownie go złapał i chłopiec roześmiał się, klaszcząc w dłonie.  
>— Wystarczy, Merlinie — powiedział stanowczo Gajus i pięciolatek wydął usteczka.<br>— Ja tylko chciałem się pobawić.  
>Morgana i Artur wpatrywali się w dziecko, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu druga głowa.<br>— Co mówiliśmy o używaniu magii — zapytał medyk.  
>— Nie chciałem zrobić mu krzywdy — chlipnął Merlin, a łzy znów napłynęły do jego ślicznych oczu.<br>— Wiem, ale przecież wiesz, jak wiele kłopotów może przez to wyniknąć — upomniał go łagodnie starzec. Chłopiec pociągnął nosem.  
>— Przepraszam — wymamrotał.<br>— A teraz przeproś Artura — przypomniał mu opiekun.  
>— Przepraszam, Arfur — powiedział zachwycająco słodkim tonem.<br>— Przeprosiny przyjęte — odrzekł książę zachrypniętym głosem. Merlin uśmiechnął się, a potem ziewnął szeroko i przymknął ciężkie powieki. Artur obserwował, jak chłopczyk walczy ze zmęczeniem i opadającą głową, ale ostatecznie uległ i zwinąwszy się w kłębek na łóżku, zasnął w sekundę. — Jak długo? — zapytał Artur Gajusa cichym szeptem, zraniony i zszokowany tym, że jego przyjaciel był czarodziejem i że mu o tym nie powiedział.  
>— Merlin urodził się z magią — westchnął ciężko starzec.<br>— Urodził się z magią? — Morgana była zdezorientowana. — Myślałam, że trzeba się jej uczyć.  
>— Merlin jest bardzo rzadkim przypadkiem. Niesłychanie rzadkim — wyjaśnił Gajus, z małym uśmiechem dumy.<br>— Dlaczego mi nie powiedział? — warknął książę.  
>— Nie mógł tego zrobić. Pragnął i wiele razy prawie ci wyznał, ale nie chciał, żebyś musiał wybierać między nim a swoim ojcem — Artur zamyślił się. — Merlin używał magii tylko, żeby cię chronić — kontynuował medyk. Książę spojrzał na śpiącego chłopczyka. — I wiele razy uratował ci życie.<br>Młodzieniec powrócił myślami w przeszłość i zrobił przegląd wszystkich dziwnych zdarzeń, odkąd pojawił się w jego życiu Merlin i wszystkich tych rzeczy, których on podobno dokonał, będąc nieprzytomnym.  
>— Och — wymsknęło mu się.<br>Morgana uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:  
>— Arturze, wiem, że musisz się czuć zraniony, ale nie sądzę, żeby Merlin kiedykolwiek miał zamiar cię skrzywdzić.<br>— Wiem — zgodził się z nią cicho. Usiadł ciężko po drugiej stronie łóżka, obok chłopca, który wciąż leżał zwinięty w kłębek.  
>— Zajmę się poszukiwaniami dziś wieczorem — oznajmił im Gajus.<br>— Wrócimy rano — zadecydowała Morgana. Pogłaskała delikatnie włosy Merlina i wstała. Artur patrzył na pięciolatka jeszcze przez chwilę i również się podniósł.  
>— Dziękuję, panie. — Medyk skinął głową i książę z Morganą wyszli.<p>

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Wczesnym rankiem, następnego dnia, Artur i Morgana szybko udali się do komnat Gajusa, żeby dowiedzieć się czy medyk coś znalazł i zobaczyć, jak się miewa Merlin. Zapukali i weszli, szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chłopczyk jadł chleb i powitał Artura szerokim uśmiechem, z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. Gajus znalazł już dla niego jakieś dziecięce rzeczy do ubrania.  
>— ARFUR! — krzyknął, a jedzenie wyleciało mu z ust, gdy spadł z ławy. Książę podśmiewał się, przyglądając, jak podnosi się i biegnie do niego. Mały czarodziej objął Artura za nogi i uśmiechnął się do niego, zadzierając głowę. — Wróciłeś! — krzyknął szczęśliwy.<br>— Naturalnie — powiedział książę zmieszany. Merlin chcąc już wrócić do swojego śniadania, spróbował wspiąć się z powrotem na ławę, ale był za niski. Artur zrobił krok naprzód i podniósł go. Chłopiec wyszczerzył się do niego w podzięce i kontynuował posiłek. Morgana usiadła obok Merlina, podczas gdy Artur rozmawiał z Gajusem. — Jak on się czuje? — zapytał medyka.  
>— Fizycznie w porządku. Psychicznie rozumuje na poziomie pięciolatka. Oczywiście wszystko pamięta — wyjaśnił księciu — tylko postępuje jak pięciolatek.<br>Młodzieniec spojrzał na malca, pokazującego Morganie niebieskie świetlne kule, które sam wyczarował. Oczy Artura rozszerzyły się. Znał te kule światła. Były z nim w jaskini i poprowadziły go bezpiecznie do wyjścia.  
>— Są bardzo piękne — pochwaliła Morgana. Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.<br>— Jak potężny jest Merlin? — zapytał Artur cicho.  
>— Bardzo. — Gajus popatrzył na podopiecznego z odrobiną dumy.<br>— Nawet w tak młodym wieku?  
>— Trzeba by zapytać Hunith — odrzekł starzec — ale z tego, co wiem, to tak.<br>Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na Merlina, który dodał teraz do świetlnych kul latające butelki.  
>— Znalazłeś coś, Gajusie? — zapytała Morgana, podczas gdy chłopiec wrócił do jedzenia śniadania.<br>— Nie, jeszcze nie — westchnął, przejeżdżając ręką po twarzy. — A rano nie miałem czasu przejrzeć kolejnych ksiąg — odpowiedział, spoglądając na pięciolatka.  
>— Zajmę się dziś Merlinem — zaproponowała Morgana.<br>— Nie mógłbym cię o to prosić.  
>— Nonsens. Zrobimy to z rozkoszą — powiedziała, patrząc dosadnie na Artura.<br>— Ja nie mogę — zaprzeczył książę. — Muszę trenować rycerzy.  
>— Chcę się bawić z Arfurem. — Merlin wydął usteczka.<br>Młody Pendragon zaskoczony jego deklaracją, zmarszczył brwi, a Morgana uśmiechnęła się do niego z wyższością.  
>— Może po południu — powiedziała dziewczyna słodko. Malec naburmuszył się, ale kiwnął głową.<br>— Musimy być ostrożni — ostrzegł Gajus. — Nie możemy pozwolić, aby ktoś dowiedział się o magii Merlina.  
>— Hura, magia! — zakrzyknął chłopczyk i Morgana go uciszyła.<br>— W porządku. Zajmę się nim po południu — zgodził się książę i nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie odwzajemnić szerokiego uśmiechu pięciolatka.  
>— Dziękuję, panie — rzekł medyk głęboko wdzięczny, że Artur i Morgana zrobią to dla niego i chłopca.<br>— Więc ustalone — uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.  
>— Merlinie — powiedział Gajus surowo i chłopczyk spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami na swojego wujka. — Masz nie używać magii. W ogóle. Zrozumiano?<br>— Żadnej magii — zgodził się.  
>— To bardzo ważne, Merlinie, żebyś nie czarował — kontynuował mężczyzna surowo. — Malec przytaknął, patrząc rezolutnie na opiekuna. — Bardzo dobrze — pochwalił go.<br>Morgana wstała i chłopczyk cały się rozjaśnił w uśmiechu.  
>— To może być zabawne — mruknął Artur, przyglądając się nieufnie uśmiechowi małego maga.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3: Pilnując Merlina<strong>

Artur, Morgana i Merlin zbliżając się do komnat Morgany, spotkali w korytarzu Ginewrę.  
>— Panie — ukłoniła się. — A to kto?<br>— Merlin — powiedział Artur otwarcie. Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się i pomachał dziewczynie. Gwen zamarła ogłuszona tą nowiną i nie mogąc wydać z siebie głosu, bezdźwięcznie otwierała i zamykała usta. — Muszę już iść na trening. Zobaczymy się później — pożegnał się książę.  
>— Pa, Arfur — zawołał chłopiec radośnie. Artur zachichotał i oddalił się.<br>Merlin odmówił ruszenia się z miejsca, dopóki młody Pendragon nie zniknął mu z oczu na końcu korytarza. Potem Morgana zaprowadziła małego czarodzieja do swoich komnat. Pięciolatek zobaczywszy jej wielkie łoże, podbiegł i wdrapał się na nie.  
>— On jest uroczy — szepnęła Gwen do Morgany.<br>— Wiem, jest słodki. — Morgana odszepnęła, patrząc na Merlina.  
>— Jak to się stało?<br>— Podczas wczorajszego polowania czarnoksiężnik zaatakował Artura i Merlin, odepchnąwszy go, wziął zaklęcie na siebie — wyjaśniła Morgana.  
>— Jejku, jaki on dzielny.<br>— Chcę się bawić! — zawołał Merlin z łóżka.  
>Morgana i Gwen uśmiechnęły się.<br>— A w co chcesz się bawić? — zapytała go Morgana.  
>Malec zamyślił się.<br>— W berka — odpowiedział, podskakując na łóżku. Gwen i Morgana spojrzały na siebie czujnym wzrokiem. Chłopiec ześliznął się z narzuty i szybko klepnął Morganę w nogę. — Berek! — krzyknął i rzucił się do drzwi, otworzył je czarami i wybiegł.  
>Gwen patrząc na to szeroko otwartymi oczami, szybko popędziła za nim.<br>Mały mag był już w dole korytarza i prawie poza zasięgiem wzroku. Dziewczyny biegły tak szybko jak mogły, ale ich suknie utrudniały pościg, plącząc się im wokół kostek. Merlin był bardzo szybki jak na pięciolatka. Nadal mogły go widzieć, ale był już daleko przed nimi i pędził jak strzała do wrót zamku, a potem w dół frontowych schodów. Morgana i Gwen pognały za nim, ale Merlin biegł już dziedzińcem, klucząc wśród mieszkańców.  
>— Merlinie, zatrzymaj się! — krzyczała Gwen.<br>— Wracaj! — wtórowałą jej Morgana.  
>Merlin roześmiał się i przyśpieszył. Minęli bramę i chłopiec pobiegł na plac treningowy.<p>

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Artur rozejrzał się wokół, gdy usłyszał krzyki.  
>— Broń w dół — wydał rozkaz, kiedy zobaczył pędzącego przez plac Merlina. Rycerze szybko opuścili miecze. Chwilę później ujrzeli jak Gwen i Morgana wyłaniają się zza zakrętu i biegną sprintem za uciekinierem.<br>Chłopczyk obejrzał się za siebie, żeby zobaczyć czy opiekunki go doganiają, ale potknął się o własne stopy i rozłożył na ziemi z głośnym "oomph". Dziewczęta wstrzymały oddech, widząc buzię malucha zagrzebaną w trawie. Artur był bliżej i szybko podszedł do niego. Pochylił się nad Merlinem i podniósł go, oglądając dokładnie.  
>Mały czarodziej potrząsnął głową, patrząc lekko oszołomionym spojrzeniem na księcia. Morgana i Gwen w końcu dotarły do nich i przykucnęły przy dziecku.<br>— Merlinie, jesteś CAŁY? — zapytała służka, patrząc zmartwionym wzrokiem.  
>— Tak — odpowiedział cicho chłopczyk, znów potrząsając głową.<br>— Coś ty mu zrobiła? — Artur syknął na Morganę, łagodnie odsuwając Merlina.  
>— Merlin chciał się bawić w berka — powiedziała w obronie.<br>Artur spojrzał na nią, ale nie skomentował.  
>— Arfur, pobawisz się ze mną? — zapytał pięciolatek z uśmiechem.<br>— Nie teraz — odpowiedział książę i Merlin naburmuszył się. — Po zakończeniu szkolenia — obiecał i chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
>— Poczekamy — krzyknął, wziął obie dziewczyny za ręce i wyciągnął je poza plac.<br>Artur uśmiechnął się na to, jak słodki był Merlin i szybko wrócił do rycerzy.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Czekając na Artura, Merlin zagrał z dziewczynami w małego berka i turlał się po trawie. Książę w końcu skończył trening, uznając, że jest głodny i chce coś zjeść. Jego mianowany tymczasowo służący wziął od niego zbroję i miecz, i obserwował ze złością, jak książę podchodzi do Merlina, który na jego widok podskoczył z radości.  
>We czworo ruszyli w powrotną drogę do zamku na obiad.<p>

Gwen i Morgana zostawiły Artura z Merlinem, obie z irytującymi uśmieszkami na twarzach. Książę popatrzył na nie gniewnie i skupił się na Merlinie paplającym z zawrotną prędkością.  
>Kiedy młodzieniec dotarł z chłopcem do swoich komnat był już tam Oliwier — jego aktualny sługa — który wyprostował się na jego wejście, ale Artur zauważył na jego twarzy grymas niezadowolenia, gdy spojrzał na małego czarodzieja, który nie był niczego świadomy.<br>— Przynieś dla mnie i Merlina obiad — wydał polecenie.  
>— Tak, panie. — Służący ukłonił się i rzucając okiem po raz ostatni na chłopca, szybko wyszedł.<br>Z ust pięciolatka wciąż wypływał potok słów.  
>— Merlinie, czy ty kiedykolwiek zamkniesz się choć na minutę? — jęknął Artur, opadając na krzesło.<br>— Uch, uhm. — Merlin wyszczerzył się radośnie z zawadiackim uśmiechem i podszedł do przyjaciela. Próbował wspiąć się na krzesło obok niego, ale nie mógł dosięgnąć siedziska. Książę zachichotał i Merlin zmarszczył brwi. Artur podniósł go jednym, szybkim ruchem i usiadł na swoim miejscu, zanim chłopiec zdążył mrugnąć.  
>— Dzięki. — Mały mag znów pokazał ząbki.<br>Do komnaty wszedł Oliwier, niosąc tacę z posiłkiem. Postawił ją na stole i Merlin natychmiast dopadł do niej, wpychając jedzenie do buzi. Artur popatrzył na to z rozbawieniem, a sługa się skrzywił. Oliwier napełnił kielich księcia wodą i wrócił do polerowania zbroi.  
>— Zwolnij, Merlinie, albo się udławisz — ostrzegł go Artur, zaniepokojony tym, jak szybko chłopiec jadł.<br>— Nie udławię się — zaprzeczył Merlin, ale natychmiast zaczął się krztusić.  
>Książę zerwał się i klepnął go w plecy. Chłopiec wykaszlał trochę kiełbasy i ciężko dyszał, łapiąc oddech.<br>— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Artur przerażony. Łzy napłynęły do oczu Merlina.  
>— Oj — Merlin pociągnął nosem. Młodzieniec pomasował jego plecki i dał mu trochę wody. Merlin wdzięczny wziął łyk, podczas gdy książę nadal masował chłopca po pleckach. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, co robi, zarumienił się i szybko zabrał rękę.<br>— Teraz jedz wolniej — upomniał małego czarodzieja, obserwując go uważnie. Merlin zaczął powoli przeżuwać i Artur odetchnąwszy z ulgą, zajął się swoim posiłkiem.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

— Arfur, możemy pobawić się w chowanego? — zapytał Merlin, kiedy służący posprzątał po obiedzie.  
>— Err... może później. Muszę przejrzeć raporty — powiedział książę. Merlin westchnął i wydął usta. Wtedy Artur wstał, bo coś mu nagle przyszło do głowy. Przyniósł dodatkowy kawałek pergaminu, pióro, atrament i położył to wszystko przed maluchem. — Może narysujesz obrazek? — zasugerował. Merlin uśmiechnął się promiennie, szybko złapał pióro i zacząć rysować.<br>Artur uśmiechnął się, usiadł przy stole i zaczął czytać raporty.  
>Służący poruszał się po komnacie, sprzątając ją. Merlin malując, zaczął mamrotać pod nosem coś po dziecinnemu do siebie i Oliwier spiorunował go wzrokiem.<br>— Panie, czy jest jeszcze coś, co chciałbyś, żebym zrobił? — zapytał księcia.  
>— Skończyłeś już tutaj? — upewnił się Pendragon, spoglądając na sługę.<br>— Tak, panie.  
>Artur zmarszczył brwi. Tęsknił za starszym Merlinem, który rzuciłby w niego obelgą i spróbowałby wymigać się od obowiązków, a nie szukał ich więcej.<br>— Wysprzątaj moją stajnię, a potem wróć — rozkazał. Oliwier ukłonił się i wyszedł zamaszystym krokiem w arogancki sposób.  
>Książę ponownie zajął się raportami.<br>Minęło trochę czasu i Artur pomyślał, że zrobiło się jakoś cicho. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył, że Merlin osunął się na blat stołu; pióro spoczywało luźno w jego małej dłoni, a on sam twardo śpał. Wstał i podszedł do chłopca. Spojrzał na obrazek i jego serce przyśpieszyło. Mały czarodziej namalował jego i siebie, trzymających się za ręce.  
>Artur łagodnie podniósł Merlina, przeniósł do łóżka i, położywszy, otulił kołdrą.<p>

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Oliwier wszedł do komnat i uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie, gdy zobaczył, że dzieciaka nie ma już w pokoju. Jednak po chwili zrzedła mu mina, gdy spostrzegł, że książę leżał na łóżku ze śpiącym chłopcem u swojego boku.  
>— Dobrze, że już jesteś. Zanieś to mojemu ojcu — powiedział Artur, wstając ostrożnie z łóżka i podając słudze kilka zwojów. — Gdyby mnie ktoś potrzebował, będę u Gajusa — dodał. Podniósł śpiącego Merlina i objął ramionami, usadawiając go na swoim biodrze. Niezwłocznie wyszedł z komnat, zostawiając w nich zagniewanego Oliwiera.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4: Ucieczka<strong>

Artur zapukał do komnat Gajusa i wszedł. Staruszek zobaczywszy księcia z Merlinem na ręku, uśmiechnął się i wprowadził ich dalej. Łagodnie położył chłopca na łóżku jego opiekuna i podszedł do stanowiska pracy medyka, gdzie otwarte księgi leżały rozsiane po całym blacie.  
>— Udało ci się coś znaleźć? — zapytał.<br>— Jak do tej pory, nie. Robiłem dzisiaj obchód po moich pacjentach, ale zdążyłem przejrzeć sporo ksiąg. — Westchnął. — Jednak jeszcze wiele zostało. — Gajus spojrzał na Merlina i uśmiechnął się. — Widzę, że miał wyczerpujący dzień.  
>— Spędził pełen wrażeń poranek — złośliwy uśmieszek zagościł na twarzy Artura — bawiąc się w berka z Morganą i Gwen.<br>— To się nie dziwię — starzec zachichotał.  
>Merlin przekręcił się i przeciągnął, głośno ziewając. Obudził się i usiadł, mrugając sennie. Uśmiechnął się do opiekuna i podszedł do niego. Mężczyzna przytulił malca i posadził na ławie. Merlin dotknął palcami leżący obok wolumin.<br>— Ładny — wymruczał, zerkając na Artura z zaczerwienionymi policzkami.  
>Gajus uśmiechnął się z wyższością i odwrócił wzrok, podczas gdy lekki rumieniec oblał twarz księcia.<br>— Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia — wymyślił naprędce.  
>— Oczywiście, panie — powiedział medyk.<br>— Przyjdę jutro — obiecał, skinął głową do chłopca, który odmachał mu radośnie, i szybko wyszedł.  
>Gajus potrząsnął głową. <em>Są tacy ślepi,<em>pomyślał i zachichotał pod nosem.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Merlin obudził się wcześnie, podekscytowany nowym dniem z Arturem. Gajus, wyrwany ze snu przez chłopca, przygotował mu śniadanie. Niedługo później malec ubrany już w swoje dziecięce rzeczy i najedzony, czekał niecierpliwie aż opiekun otworzy mu drzwi.  
>— Zanim wyjdziesz, pamiętaj, żadnych czarów — ostrzegł.<br>— Gajus... — zajęczał maluch i mężczyzna zachichotał. Otworzył drzwi i patrzył jak oddala się korytarzem .

Merlin szedł swoją codzienną drogą do komnat Artura tak szybko, jak tylko jego krótkie nogi mogły go ponieść. Pokonał załom korytarza i nie był przygotowany spotkać kogoś za nim. Nie zdołał wyhamować i wpadł z impetem na drugą osobę. Podciął jej nogi i obaj runęli na kamienną podłogę. Człowiek ten niósł napełnioną jedzeniem tacę, która spadła na posadzkę z głośnym hukiem, a cały posiłek wylądował na nich.  
>Zapadła dzwoniąca w uszach cisza i chłopiec podniósł wzrok przerażony; poczuł strach, otoczony tą głuchą ciszą. Zobaczył, że nowy służący Artura przeszywa go wzrokiem. Gdy Oliwier wstał i podszedł do niego, cofnął się w tył i wtulił plecami w kamienną ścianę. Skulił się, ponieważ sługa górował nad nim groźnie.<p>

— Ty... — warknął Oliwier. Merlin jęknął. — ...ty głupi, żałosny dzieciaku, wszystko rujnujesz.

— Nie głupi — oburzył się pięciolatek, piorunując wzrokiem sługę.

— Wszystko, co robisz obraca się w kłopoty. Nie okazujesz księciu szacunku, jesteś niezdyscyplinowany i całkowicie nieprzydatny — mówił Oliwier. Łzy napłynęły malcowi do oczu i pociągnął nosem. — Artur cię nie potrzebuje ani nie chce — dodał służący.

Merlin zaszlochał i zrywając się na nogi, pobiegł w dół korytarza. Oliwier uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie i zaczął uprzątać jedzenie, które upuścił. Wrócił do kuchni, naszykował nowe śniadanie i podążył do komnat księcia. Oczywiście dostał od niego burę za spóźnienie się i że musiał na czekać na posiłek, ale Oliwier się tym nie przejął — było warto zapłacić tę cenę za pozbycie się Merlina.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Artur zjadł szybko i odesłał Oliwiera z długą listą obowiązków do wykonania.  
>Doszedł do komnat Gajusa i zapukał. Kiedy medyk otworzył drzwi, wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.<br>— Panie, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał. — Gdzie jest Merlin?  
>— To jest to, o co przyszedłem zapytać ciebie. — Artur ściągnął brwi. — Pomyślałem, że zabiorę go ze sobą, abyś mógł się zająć badaniami.<br>— Ale on już poszedł do ciebie — zdziwił się Gajus.  
>— Nie było go dzisiaj u mnie — zaprzeczył książę, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.<br>— Jeśli nie ma go tutaj i nie ma go z tobą, to gdzie jest? — zmartwił się medyk.  
>— Nie trap się, znajdę go — obiecał książę i szybko wyszedł.<br>Podążył prosto do komnat Morgany; może Merlin poszedł najpierw do niej. Zapukał głośno do drzwi i po chwili ujrzał ją niebywale zaskoczoną.  
>— Arturze, co się stało? — zapytała, zauważając zmartwienie na jego twarzy.<br>— Merlin jest z tobą?  
>— Nie, nie widziałam go od wczoraj — odpowiedziała. — Co się stało?<br>— Gajus, powiedział, że poszedł do moich komnat wczesnym rankiem, ale nie dotarł tam — wyjaśnił. Morgana zagryzła wargę.  
>— Może chciał cię zaskoczyć i ukrył się pod twoim łóżkiem, albo coś? — zasugerowała dziewczyna.<br>Książę kiwnął głową.  
>— Pójdę sprawdzić — Ruszył pędem do siebie. Morgana pośpieszyła za nim.<br>Kiedy młody Pendragon pchnął gwałtownie drzwi, które otworzyły się z hukiem, Oliwier spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
>— Panie? — zapytał.<br>Artur zignorował go i klęknąwszy na podłodze, zajrzał pod łóżko, podczas gdy Morgana sprawdzała w szafkach. Książę podniósł się z westchnieniem, zawiedziony.  
>— Nic.<br>— Sprawdźmy w domu Gwen — podsunęła Morgana i wyszli pośpiesznie, nie zauważając zadowolonego z siebie uśmiechu służącego.  
>Minęli miasto i podeszli szybko pod dom Gwen. Artur zapukał natarczywie do drzwi i po chwili ujrzeli bardzo zaskoczoną dziewczynę.<br>— Panie, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
>— Czy widziałaś Merlina? — zapytała Morgana.<br>— Nie, nie od wczoraj.  
>Morgana znów przygryzła wargi.<br>— Zaginął. Gajus nie widział go od samego rana — wyjaśnił Artur i Gwen sapnęła przerażona.  
>— Pomogę wam szukać — zdecydowała i zamknąwszy szybko drzwi, podążyła za nimi do zamku. — Mogę sprawdzić kwatery służących i pralnię — zaproponowała służka, gdy weszli do środka gmachu.<br>— A ja rozejrzę się wokół zamku — dodała Morgana .  
>— Poszukam poza murami miasta, może poszedł do lasu — snuł domysły Artur. Kiwnęli głowami i szybko rozeszli się w różnych kierunkach.<br>Morgana sprawdziła zamek, ale nie znalazła śladu małego czarodzieja. Właśnie miała sprawdzić salę tronową, gdy wpadła na Gwen.  
>— Znalazłaś go? — zapytała służki z pełnymi nadziei oczami.<br>— Nie — wydyszała Gwen. — A ty?  
>— Też nie. Właśnie miałam iść do sali tronowej — poinformowała i Gwen dołączyła do niej.<p>

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Artur miał więcej szczęścia. Właśnie skończył sprawdzać miasto i szedł na plac treningowy, gdy znalazł Merlina. Siadał pod kamiennym murem z kolanami pociągniętymi do klatki piersiowej. Książę wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi i szybko podbiegł do chłopca.  
>Merlin popatrzył na Artura, gdy ten się zbliżył. Księciu ścisnęło się serce, kiedy zobaczył jego zapłakaną twarz. Malec zaszlochał i młodzieniec przed nim przykucnął.<br>— Merlinie, Bogu dzięki, jesteś. Coś cię boli? — zapytał w pośpiechu. Chłopczyk potrząsnął głową i ponownie załkał. — Merlinie, co się stało? Dlaczego siedzisz tutaj i płaczesz? — dopytywał zadziwiająco łagodnym głosem. I wtedy malec powiedział mu, co się wydarzyło, szybko wyrzucając z siebie słowa i łkając rozpaczliwie, i książę nie zrozumiał ani słowa z jego opowieści. — Merlinie, uspokój się i powiedz to jeszcze raz — poprosił.  
>Maluch wziął głęboki, drżący oddech.<br>— I zamierzałem obudzić cię i wpadłem na twojego tymczasowego służącego, i wylałem twoje śniadanie — pociągnął noskiem. — I on mi powiedział, że jestem głupi.  
>Artur warknął.<br>— I co jeszcze?  
>— Powiedział, że mnie nie potrzebujesz ani nie chcesz. — Merlin zaczął głośno płakać. Serce Artura zamarło i zacisnął zęby w gniewie.<br>— Och, Merlinie — powiedział, przyciągając go do siebie i obejmując mocno. Pięciolatek zmagał się z nim przez chwilę, ale w końcu uległ i uchwycił się jego tuniki. — Wiesz, że to nieprawda — rzekł książę w ucho chłopca.  
>— Naprawdę? — wymamrotał malec.<br>— Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Merlinie — powiedział cicho.  
>Chłopiec cofnął się.<br>— Ty moim też! — zawołał.  
>Artur uśmiechnął się szczerze uradowany.<br>— Gajus, nie mówiąc o Morganie i Gwen, bardzo się o ciebie martwią — rzekł cicho.  
>— Przepraszam — szepnął chłopczyk.<br>— Już dobrze. Tylko nie uciekaj ponownie — powiedział. Merlin kiwnął głową, po czym bardzo szybko pochylił się do przodu i cmoknął Artura w policzek. Kiedy się cofnął, obaj się zarumienili. — Chodź, odprowadzę cię. — Pendragon zakasłał i ruszyli razem do zamku.  
>Po drodze wpadli na Morganę i Gwen, która szybko porwała Merlina w objęcia.<br>— Jesteś cały! — krzyknęły radośnie.  
>— Zabierzcie go do Gajusa — zarządził Artur.<br>— A ty gdzie się wybierasz? — zaciekawiła się Morgana.  
>— Muszę coś wyjaśnić — rzucił w odpowiedzi i szybko odszedł. Znalazł go w swoich komnatach. Oliwier wstał, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego, kiedy książę złapał go za przód tuniki i pchnął na ścianę. — Słuchaj mnie uważnie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek znów zbliżysz się do Merlina, powieszę cię za kciuki w lochach na miesiąc — warknął.<br>— Panie... — wyjąkał służący.  
>— Zamknij się. Rozumiesz, co powiedziałem? — Artur znów warknął. Oliwier kiwnął głową. — A teraz zejdź mi z oczu. Zwalniam cię — rzucił i chłopak czmychnął z komnaty.<br>Artur musiał się uspokoić, zanim poszedł do Gajusa. Ucieszył się widząc, że Merlin się śmieje i sam się uśmiechnął. Oczy malca były wciąż nieco czerwone od płaczu, ale wiedział, że niedługo wrócą do normy.  
>Książę spuścił wzrok na swoją rękę i podskoczył, gdy zobaczył pojawiające się w dłoniach niebieskie światło. Popatrzył na Merlina, którego oczy przygasały ze złota do niebieskiego, a na twarzy widniał uśmiech od ucha do ucha.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5: Nocne obawy<strong>

Merlin już od trzech dni był pięciolatkiem, a teraz zbliżała się czwarta doba. Gajus nie znalazł niczego w swoich książkach, co mogłoby odczarować jego podopiecznego. Popatrzył zmartwiony na chłopca siedzącego przy ich stole i jedzącego kolację, którą mu ugotował. Usiadł naprzeciw malca i przyglądał mu się uważnie.  
>Mały mag właśnie używał czarów. Mężczyzna nie był pewien, czy chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę, z tego, co robi.<br>— Merlinie? — zapytał.  
>— Tak? — Malec spojrzał na niego.<br>— Czy robisz to celowo? — Gajus wskazał na pęcherzyki, jakie chłopiec robił w pucharze. Merlin spojrzał na kielich i zmarszczył brwi.  
>— Nie — odpowiedział. — Jestem w tarapatach?<br>— Oczywiście, że nie. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i Merlin spojrzał na niego z ulgą.  
>Starzec położył chłopca do łóżka — przykrywając go, całując w głowę i ukrywając przed nim westchnienie. Merlin nie może tu zostać. Potrzebował informacji od Hunith, która wie, jak potężny był jej syn w tym wieku. Muszą się udać do Ealdor.<br>Gajus ubrał koszulę nocną i położył się spać. Rankiem porozmawia z królem.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Medyka obudził Merlin, który wspiął się na jego łóżko z szerokim uśmiechem.  
>— Dobry — powiedział radośnie chłopiec. Gajus uśmiechnął się do niego i wstał. Zrobił śniadanie dla siebie i malucha, i usiedli przy stole.<br>— Merlinie. Co ty na to, byśmy wybrali się na wycieczkę?  
>— A gdzie? — zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę na jedną strony.<br>— Do Ealdor — odpowiedział mężczyzna. Twarz Merlina rozjaśniła się.  
>— Jadę zobaczyć się z mamą?<br>— Tak — Gajus uśmiechnął się. Merlin pisnął, podskoczył i uściskał opiekuna.  
>— To kiedy wyruszamy? — zapytał z oczami pełnymi radosnego podniecenia.<br>— Przy odrobinie szczęścia, dziś — oznajmił medyk. Merlin popędził do swojego pokoju, a Gajus chichocząc, stanął w progu jego komnaty i obserwował, jak chłopiec zbierał rzeczy porozrzucane po podłodze. Westchnął. Nagle usłyszał pukanie i podszedł do drzwi, by je otworzyć. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył wychowankę króla.  
>— Dzień dobry, Gajusie — przywitała się radośnie.<br>— Morgano, jak się dziś miewasz? — zapytał uprzejmie.  
>— Bardzo dobrze. Zamierzałam zaproponować ci opiekę nad Merlinem — oznajmiła.<br>— To bardzo dobrze się składa — zaczął mężczyzna. — Ponieważ muszę porozmawiać z Utherem o podróży.  
>— Podróży? — Morgana była zdezorientowana.<br>— Tutaj nie jest bezpieczne dla Merlina. Czarował i nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy — westchnął medyk. — Muszę porozmawiać z Hunith, jego matką.  
>— Oczywiście — zgodziła się dziewczyna.<br>— Morgana! — krzyknął chłopczyk, wybiegając ze swojego pokoju.  
>— Merlinie, Morgana popilnuje cię przez chwilę, podczas gdy ja udam się porozmawiać z Utherem — oznajmił Gajus. Mały mag wyraźnie zadrżał przy imieniu króla, ale skinął głową w akceptacji.<p>

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Starzec przebył całą długość sali tronowej i zatrzymał się przed Utherem i Arturem.  
>— Gajusie, znalazłeś sposób, aby odwrócić rzucone zaklęcie? — zapytał król, a książę spojrzał na niego czujnie.<br>— Jeszcze nie, panie. Jednak mam przyjaciela w pobliskiej wsi, który może być w stanie mi pomóc. Mam zamiar wyjechać dzisiaj jak najszybciej — skłamał medyk.  
>— Naturalnie — powiedział Uther. — Dam ci kilku rycerzy do pomocy.<br>— Mógłbym towarzyszyć Gajusowi — rzucił mimochodem Artur. Uther spojrzał na syna. — To dałoby mi sposobność patrolu okolicznych wsi w naszym królestwie. Zamierzałem sprawdzić je parę dni później, ale mogę jechać teraz — dodał.  
>Uther milczał chwilę.<br>— Bardzo dobrze. Artur ci pomoże, Gajusie — zadecydował król.  
>Medyk skłonił się i obaj mężczyźni wyszli.<br>— Spotkamy się przy stajniach, kiedy będziesz już gotowy — powiedział książę i odszedł przyszykować się do drogi.  
>Gajus wrócił do swoich komnat i zaczął pakować zarówno siebie jak i Merlina. Wziął dość rzeczy na kilka dni. Morgana była cudowna — zabawiała Merlina, podczas gdy on szykował ich do wyjazdu. Kiedy skończył, dziewczyna zeszła z nimi na dół do stajni, gdzie cierpliwie czekał Artur. Książę pomógł medykowi załadowywać pakunki na konie.<br>— Merlinie, będziesz jechał ze mną — powiedział, otrzymując szeroki uśmiech chłopca.  
>— Do zobaczenia, Merlinie. Bezpiecznej podróży — powiedziała Morgana, przytulając go. Malec uściskał ją uśmiechając się do niej. Po pożegnaniu Artur wsadził chłopca na siodło, a potem sam usadowił się za nim. Gajus wsiadł na swojego konia i ruszyli w drogę. Książę upewnił się jeszcze, czy mały mag dobrze się trzyma lejców i otoczył go ramieniem w pasie, żeby nie spadł.<p>

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Jechali w milczeniu do czasu aż Merlin się znudził i zaczął nucić. Potem zaczął też czarować, zmieniając kolor apaszki co rusz na inne barwy, a Artur obserwował go zafascynowany. Jechali dalej, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu za potrzebą i kontynuowali podróż aż do zachodu słońca. Zorganizowali postój na polanie, gdzie przywiązali konie do drzew i przynieśli im wodę. Merlin podążył za Arturem, gdy ten poszedł zebrać drewno na opał i Gajus obserwował z uśmiechem, jak wracają razem — książę niosący duży stos drewien, a Merlin jakieś małe patyczki.  
>Artur próbował bezskutecznie rozpalić ogień. Chłopiec widząc to, uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zalśniły złotem i płomienie strzeliły do góry.<br>— Dziękuję — rzekł Artur i Merlin wyszczerzył się do niego w odpowiedzi. Książę zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej komfortowo z czarami małego maga. Gajus ugotował kolację i zjedli ją łapczywie, a po skończeniu posiłku, rozłożyli zwinięte posłania i położyli się. — Będę czuwał — zadecydował Artur, chwytając za miecz.  
>— Dziękuję, panie — powiedział Gajus.<br>Książę kiwnął głową i obserwował Merlina jak zwija się w kłębek pod kocem. Obaj, Gajus i Merlin, szybko zasnęli. Artur dorzucił do ognia i usiadł blisko niego, aby utrzymać ciepło. Po kilku minutach usłyszał trzask suchej gałązki i podniósł wzrok. Odwrócił się i zobaczył podchodzącego do niego bardzo zaspanego Merlina.  
>— Dlaczego nie śpisz? — zapytał chłopca, kiedy ten usiadł obok niego na tym samym polanie.<br>— Usłyszałem hałas — Merlin powiedział cicho. Artur po wewnętrznej debacie, w końcu otoczył ramieniem wątłe plecy malca i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. — Boję się — przyznał chłopiec cicho.  
>— Będąc ze mną nie masz się czym martwić.— Artur uśmiechnął się. — Przecież jestem księciem Camelotu.<br>— Jesteś dureń — Malec ziewnął. Artur zaśmiał się. Ucieszył się, że niektóre rzeczy w Merlinie się nie zmieniły.  
>— Idź spać, Merlinie — powiedział cicho. Chłopiec ziewnął i wtulił się mocno w przyjaciela, szukając ciepła.<br>Niezauważony przez obu Gajus patrzył na nich z uśmiechem na twarzy.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Wyruszyli z samego rana, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Ealdor. Przybyli na miejsce około południa. Merlin znów jechał z Arturem i ciągle poganiał konia do szybszego kroku. Zaczął się wiercić w radosnym podnieceniu, kiedy ich oczom ukazało się Ealdor. Śmiał się i klaskał rączkami, że w rezultacie niemal spadł z konia. Szczęściem Artur miał szybki refleks i złapał go za pasek, zanim mógł się zsunąć.

Pogalopowali do wsi, zwracając tym uwagę mieszkańców. Gdy dotarli do domu Hunith, Merlin tak niecierpliwie zepchnął Artura z konia, że temu ledwo udało się ustać na nogach. Ściągał właśnie chłopca na ziemię, gdy Hunith otworzyła drzwi. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, kiedy ich zobaczyła i podbiegła do nich.  
>— Gajus! — krzyknęła i przyciągnęła go do uścisku.<br>— Hunith, minęło tyle lat. — Gajus uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją mocno.  
>— W rzeczy samej. — Spojrzała na Artura i skłoniła się przed nim. — Panie.<br>— Hunith — ukłonił się. — Miło cię znów widzieć — uśmiechnął się.  
>— Co cię tu sprowadza? Z Merlinem wszystko w porządku? — kobieta zapytała pośpiesznie.<br>— Cóż... — Artur zaczął odpowiadać, ale Merlin mu przerwał.  
>— MAMO! — krzyknął i pobiegł do niej. Hunith sapnęła, a chłopiec rzucił się w jej ramiona.<br>— Merlin! — zaskoczona przytuliła go mocno. — Co się stało? — wysapała.  
>— Merlin uratował mi życie, ochraniając mnie przed czarnoksiężnikiem — wyjaśnił Artur.<br>— Och, mój chłopiec. — Kobieta westchnęła łagodnie i przytuliła synka mocniej.  
>— Hunith, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy — wtrącił Gajus i przyjaciółka spojrzała na niego.<br>— W czym?  
>— W odczarowaniu Merlina — książę udzielił odpowiedzi.<br>Kobieta kiwnęła głową.  
>— Wejdźcie do środka — poprosiła i zaprowadziła ich do domu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6: Moc Merlina<strong>

— Nie bardzo wiem, w czym mogę wam pomóc — westchnęła Hunith, kiedy już podała wszystkim coś do picia. Merlin wypił swój napój za jednym zamachem, czym rozśmieszył mamę. — Powiedzcie mi, co się dokładnie stało — poprosiła i usłyszała historię o tym, jak wybrali się na polowanie i niespodziewanie pojawił się czarnoksiężnik z zamiarem zaatakowania Artura, ale Merlin dzielnie go odepchnął i wziął zaklęcie na siebie.  
>— Jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego chciał zamienić mnie w dziecko — powiedział książę, patrząc na Gajusa.<br>— Byłbyś o wiele bardziej bezbronny — wyjaśnił starzec. — I byłoby o wiele łatwiej cię pokonać, bo byłbyś za mały, żeby się obronić.  
>— To ma sens — zgodził się Artur, obserwując chłopca bawiącego się konikiem wyrzeźbionym z drewna.<br>— A czego oczekujecie ode mnie? — zapytała kobieta. — Nie sądzę, żebym potrafiła pomóc.  
>— Mam kilka pytań o Merlina — zaczął Gajus. Chłopczyk podniósł wzrok, słysząc swoje imię. Hunith przechyliła głowę na bok, uważnie słuchając. — Jak właściwie potężny jest Merlin? — zapytał medyk.<br>— Nie jestem pewna — odpowiedziała powoli. — Przesuwał przedmioty, zanim nauczył się mówić.  
>— Jakiego rodzaju magii używał? — dociekał Gajus. Artur słuchał z przejęciem, chętny dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o przeszłości przyjaciela.<br>— Cóż, raz sprawił, że zakwitły kwiaty — odrzekła Hunith, sięgając pamięcią wstecz. — Zagotowywał wodę, sprzątał swój pokój czarami, a nie ręcznie. — Spojrzała na synka. — A raz mnie wyleczył — przypomniało się jej.  
>— Wyleczył cię? Ile miał wtedy lat? — Gajus był zaskoczony.<br>— Sądzę, że jakieś dwa latka — odpowiedziała.  
>— Czy to dobrze? — zapytał Artur.<br>— To jest niezwykłe. Leczenie ran wymaga znacznej ilości magii — powiedział medyk z podziwem. Merlin uśmiechnął się do nich.  
>— Może mu to jakoś pomóc? — zapytała Hunith.<br>— Na metamorfozę ciała potrzeba było sporo magii. Zaklęcie mogło zadziałać dużo gorzej, ale dzięki potędze Merlina tak się nie stało.  
>— Jak to gorzej? — zdziwił się Artur.<br>— Mógł stracić wszystkie wspomnienia i zatrzymać jedynie te, które miał przed ukończeniem pięciu lat.  
>— To rzeczywiście źle — zgodził się książę.<br>— A ty nie wiesz, jak go odczarować? — zapytała z niepokojem Hunith, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.  
>— Niczego nie mogłem znaleźć. Jednak sądzę, że na powrót do dawnej postaci będzie potrzebował dużej ilości mocy.<br>Wszyscy siedzieli w milczeniu. Kobieta spojrzała zmartwiona na synka, Artur zacisnął dłonie w gniewie, a Gajus wyglądał starzej niż zazwyczaj.  
>— Dlaczego by nie zapytać smoka? — zaproponował Merlin, podnosząc na nich wzrok znad drewnianej zabawki. Odwrócili się i wpatrzyli w chłopca.<br>— Słucham? — zapytała Hunith.  
>— Smoka, który jest pod zamkiem — wyjaśnił mały mag.<br>— Oczywiście — westchnął Gajus.  
>— Chcecie poprosić smoka o pomoc? — zapytał słabym głosem Artur.<br>— Smok jest bardzo potężny magicznie i jego korzenie są w starej religii — poinformował ich medyk, spoglądając na uśmiechającego się do niego Merlina.  
>— A nie zasugerowałeś tego w Camelocie, ponieważ? — wycedził Artur, którego myśli nadal krążyły wokół smoka i proszenia go o pomoc.<br>— Nie pytałeś. — Maluch wzruszył ramionami i poszerzył uśmiech.  
>Artur przewrócił oczami, a Hunith uśmiechnęła się do obu chłopców.<br>— Musielibyśmy się wśliznąć do podziemi, by z nim porozmawiać. Uther nigdy na to nie pozwoli — rzekł Gajus.  
>— Poza tym wejścia strzegą wartownicy — dodał Artur, przypominając sobie.<br>— Nie jest tak trudno ich ominąć — zachichotał brzdąc, nadal bawiąc się konikiem.  
>— Merlinie! Chyba nie przemykałeś się obok strażników? — sapnęła Hunith.<br>— Nieee — skłamał malec.  
>— Mógłbyś wpaść w nie lada kłopoty, jeśli by cię złapali.<br>— Przepraszam, mamo — powiedział cicho, na co kobieta westchnęła i pokręciła głową.  
>— Schodziłeś do podziemi, żeby zobaczyć się ze smokiem? — dopytywał Artur zszokowany.<br>— Tak, on jest tym, który mi powiedział o naszym przeznaczeniu — odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem.  
>— Naszym przeznaczeniu? — zapytał książę podejrzliwie.<br>— Tak. O tym, jak staniesz się najwspanialszym królem, który stworzy Albion, a ja ci w tym pomogę, chroniąc cię cały czas — wyjaśnił Merlin z szerokim uśmiechem.  
>Artur siedział oszołomiony. Jego przeznaczenie. Zapewne Merlin by to robił. Wpatrywał się w młodego czarodzieja. Hunith i Gajus popatrzyli na księcia zmartwionym wzrokiem, myśląc, że może Merlin powiedział zbyt dużo, informując go o tych rzeczach.<br>— Najwspanialszy Król... — wymamrotał Artur słabo. — W porządku, ale to DOBRZE, że mi w tym pomożesz.  
>Merlin uśmiechnął się i wstał, żeby uściskać przyjaciela.<br>— I bez tego wszyscy wiemy, że będziesz dobrym królem.  
>— Merlin ma rację. Będziesz wspaniałym, miłym, troskliwym królem — powiedziała Hunith.<br>Artur zarumienił się lekko.  
>— Widzimy to już teraz — dodał Gajus ciepło.<br>— Dziękuję — powiedział książę szczerze.  
>Hunith i Gajus uśmiechnęli się do niego, a Merlin wyszczerzył szeroko.<br>— Przepraszam Was, ale już czas zacząć przygotowywać kolację — oznajmiła Hunith.  
>— Pozwól, że ci pomogę — zaoferował Artur ,wstając.<br>— Nie trzeba, panie. Mieliście długą podróż, odpocznij — rzekła kobieta. Merlin podskoczył i podążył za mamą dookoła izby. Użył magii do rozpalenia ognia na palenisku i zagotowania wody, jednak kobieta odsunęła synka od tych gorących rzeczy i chłopiec z zapałem zaczął pokazywać Arturowi więcej swoich czarów.  
>Książę zauważył, że Merlin zdawał się zachowywać coraz bardziej jak pięciolatek. Ściszonym głosem zapytał o to Gajusa, podczas gdy chłopczyk usiłował wyczyścić jego buty. Medyk odpowiedział mu, że im dłużej Merlin był pięciolatkiem tym bardziej się w niego zmieniał. To bardzo zmartwiło Artura — chciał, by jego przyjaciel wrócił do starszego siebie.<p>

Hunith podała na kolację kurczaka. Artur jadał lepszego, ale przecież jej tego nie powie, tym bardziej, że kobieta zrobiła go specjalnie dla niego. Merlin usiadł ochoczo obok niego i książę zachichotał, ponieważ malec ledwie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie i ciągle szukał pretekstu, aby go dotknąć. Hunith uśmiechała się z miłością do synka i rzucała Arturowi ukradkowe spojrzenia. Żenowały go one, bo był pewny, że coś sugerowała, jednak nie mógł rozgryźć, co.  
>Potem chłopiec umył naczynia czarami, a jego oczy jaśniały złotem.<br>— Ty i Merlin możecie nocować w jego pokoju — powiedziała kobieta, prowadząc Artura do pomieszczenia w którym już wcześniej raz się zatrzymał.  
>— Dziękuję, Hunith — powiedział książę serdecznie.<br>— To ja dziękuję, Arturze. Za wszystko. Za opiekę nad Merlinem i za zaakceptowanie go — rzekła, ściskając czule jego ramię.  
>Książe uśmiechnął się, speszony.<br>— Merlin potrafi być urwisem — zachichotał. Hunith zawtórowała mu głośno.  
>— Był gorszy, gdy miał dwa latka — zaśmiała się, wspominając. — Dobranoc.<br>— Dobranoc — odpowiedział jej książę.  
>— Branoc, Merlinie — dodała jeszcze, całując synka. Merlin uśmiechnął się i przytulił mamę mocno.<br>— Branoc! Kocham cię.  
>Hunith uśmiechnęła się czule i zniknęła za drzwiami.<br>Artur poczuł małe ukłucie zazdrości. On nigdy mógł powiedzieć matce, że ją kocha i poczuć jej pocałunku. Położył się na ziemi, owijając kocem.  
>Merlin spojrzał na łóżko i zmarszczył brwi. Podniósł szybko swój siennik i pociągnął go, potykając się, do Artura, aby mogli być obok siebie. Książę patrzył na to z rozbawieniem. Merlin rozłożył materac, przyniósł koc i położył się blisko Artura. Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i szybko niczym błyskawica uniósł się i pocałował go w policzek. Po czym rumieniąc się jak dojrzałe jabłuszko, przytulił się do przyjaciela.<br>Artur również się zaczerwienił i przesunął tak, aby Merlina mógł się wygodnie ułożyć przy jego boku.  
>— Branoc, Arfur — mruknął mały mag sennie.<br>— Branoc, Merlinie — odpowiedział mu cicho i słuchał, jak oddech chłopca staje się coraz głębszy. Obserwował przez chwilę pogrążonego we śnie malucha. Choć jego sługa był teraz pięciolatkiem, wciąż patrzył na niego tak samo. I Artur uświadomił sobie, jakim był szczęśliwcem mając takiego zdumiewającego przyjaciela, który dla niego narażał własne życie. Książę poczuł, że opadają mu powieki i zapadł w głęboki sen.

Przed udaniem się na spoczynek Hunith zajrzała do pokoju chłopców i uśmiechnęła się, widząc ich przytulonych do siebie. Oni naprawdę byli dwiema stronami medalu.

* * *

><p><strong>7: Smok<strong>

Artur obudził się, stękając, ponieważ coś wbijało się w jego żołądek. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i zobaczył, jak Merlin przechodzi nad nim i wypada z pokoju. Jęknął. Dlaczego berbeć nie mógł obejść go naokoło? Podniósł się, opierając na łokciach, po czym podciągnął w górę do pozycji siedzącej. Rozciągnął się i odrzuciwszy koc, poszedł do kuchni.  
>Zastał tam Gajusa, ale Hunith i Merlina nigdzie nie było widać.<br>— Dzień dobry, panie — uśmiechnął się starzec.  
>— Dzień dobry, Gajusie — odwzajemnił powitanie Artur, siadając przy stole obok medyka. — Ruszamy dziś w powrotną drogę, czy zostajemy na jeszcze jeden dzień?<br>— Sądzę, że powinniśmy wracać do Camelotu i zobaczyć się ze smokiem najszybciej jak to możliwe — odpowiedział starzec.  
>Artur przytaknął, zadowolony, że Gajus podziela jego zdanie.<br>— Moglibyśmy wyjechać po śniadaniu — zaproponował.  
>Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i do izby weszła Hunith, niosąc kilka marchewek. Uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzn i przywitała z nimi.<br>— Gdzie jest Merlin? — zapytał Artur z odrobiną niepokoju w głosie.  
>— Jest tam — poinformowała go z uśmiechem, wskazując drzwi do drugiego pomieszczenia.<br>Hunith podała na śniadanie owsiankę i w kuchni pojawił się szeroko uśmiechnięty Merlin. Wziął od mamy miseczkę i szybko zjadł swoją porcję.  
>Gajus skończywszy posiłek, od razu rozpoczął pakowanie ich rzeczy.<br>— Widzę, że niedługo wyjeżdżacie — zauważyła Hunith cicho.  
>— Tak, jak najszybciej, żeby móc znieść czar ciążący na Merlinie — wytłumaczył Artur. Kobieta przytaknęła głową i pomogła im w szykowaniu się do drogi.<p>

Młody Pendragon przygotowywał konie, podczas gdy Gajus i mały mag żegnali się z Hunith.  
>— Uważaj na siebie, moja droga — powiedział medyk i ucałował jej policzek.<br>— Nie chcę jechać — chlipnął Merlin. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wzięła synka na ręce, mocno go przytulając.  
>— Wkrótce się zobaczymy, skarbie — zapewniła go. Chłopiec pociągnął noskiem i objął mamę za szyję.<br>— Ale tęsknię za tobą.  
>— A ja za tobą, synku — westchnęła Hunith. Pocałowała rumiane policzki malca i otarła łezki. — No chodź, nadszedł czas wyjazdu — dodała. Merlin uściskał ją mocno i dał buziaka. Kobieta postawiła go na ziemi i chłopczyk podszedł do Artura.<br>— Do widzenia, Hunith. Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem spotkamy się w lepszych okolicznościach. — Uuśmiechnął się książę.  
>— Powodzenia, panie — odrzekła.<br>Artur wsadził Merlina na konia, po czym sam na niego wskoczył, sadowiąc się za maluchem.  
>Gdy ruszyli spod domu, Merlin odwrócił się i machał mamie tak długo aż stracił ją z oczu.<p>

Dojechali do Camelotu następnego dnia, spędziwszy noc ponownie w lesie.  
>Morgana i Ginewra oczekiwały ich na schodach zamku. Zasmuciły się, kiedy ujrzały, że Merlin nadal jest pięciolatkiem.<br>— Och, nie — sapnęła Gwen, gdy książę zeskoczył z konia i zdjął chłopca.  
>— Nie udało się wam go odmienić — szepnęła Morgana.<br>— Nie — potwierdził Artur. — Ale wiemy już, jak to zrobić.  
>Obie dziewczyny westchnęły z ulgą i uśmiechnęły się.<br>— Jak? — zapytały zaciekawione.  
>— Lepiej, żebyście nie wiedziały — powiedział Artur krótko i, wymijając je, szybko ruszył do zamku.<br>— Gdzie idziesz? — zawołała Morgana.  
>— Powiedzieć ojcu, że wróciłem — odkrzyknął i zniknął w sieni gmachu.<br>Gajus rozpakował wierzchowce i polecił stajennym zabrać je do stajni. Potem wraz z Merlinem wrócili do swoich komnat.  
>Morgana i Gwen podążyły za nimi, by poczekać u medyka na powrót Artura. Kiedy zrobiło się późno, a książe nadal nie nadchodził, staruszek przygotował dla wszystkich kolację. Merlin właśnie kończył jeść, gdy gwałtownie otworzyły się drzwi komnaty i Artu wszedł z rozmachem, zatrzaskując je głośno za sobą.<br>— Arfur! — krzyknął uszczęśliwiony malec.  
>— Gdzieś ty był tyle czasu? — złościła się Morgana.<br>— Z ojcem. Oznajmiłem mu, że wróciłem wcześniej i chciał szczegółów — odpowiedział. — Teraz możemy się zająć odczarowywaniem Merlina.  
>— I jak zamierzasz tego dokonać? — zapytała Gwen.<br>— Już wam mówiłem, lepiej, żebyście nie wiedziały.  
>— A może mogłybyśmy pomóc? — Morgana pytała z uporem.<br>— Właściwie, to możecie — powiedział nagle, uśmiechając się. Morgana spojrzała na niego zadowolona z siebie.  
>— Wspaniale.<br>— Możecie się upewnić, że nie pójdziecie z nami — dokończył. Uśmiech stopniowo znikał z twarzy szlachcianki, gdy wpatrywała się w Artura. Merlin zachichotał i książę mrugnął do niego.  
>— Świetnie — warknęła i, ująwszy Gwen pod ramię, wyszła zamaszyście z komnat.<br>— To kiedy ruszamy? — zapytał mały mag.  
>— Teraz — zadecydował książę.<p>

Cicho i ostrożnie Merlin, Artur i Gajus zeszli do lochów, by przekraść się do smoka. Pendragon szedł pierwszy, sprawdzając czy droga była wolna. Pięciolatek i medyk skradali się tuż za nim. Nagle Merlin potknął się i Artur złapał go, zanim zdążył upaść. Szybko podniósł chłopca i zarzucił sobie na plecy. Ten zawinął ramionka wokół szyi księcia i przycisnął swój policzek do jego. Szybko pokonywali drogę w dół, aż napotkali pierwszy problem: strażników grających w kości. Oczy chłopca zabłysły złotem i kostki rozsypały się po kamiennej podłodze, znikając z pola widzenia. Obaj wartownicy popatrzyli na siebie, po czym wstali i rozeszli się w ich poszukiwaniu. Mały mag zachichotał cicho, wprawiając tym swoje ciało w drganie i przywodząc na usta Artura uśmiech. Książę wziął jedną z pochodni i ruszyli szybko w dalszą drogę.  
>Gdy weszli do jaskini, Artur rozejrzał się po niej. Była olbrzymia. Merlin zaczął się wiercić, więc postawił go na ziemi.<br>— Gdzie on jest? — zapytał chłopca.  
>— Smoku? — zawołał czarodziej.<br>Artur odskoczył w tył wstrząśnięty, gdy gad pojawił się nagle przed nimi nie wiadomo skąd.  
>— No, no, no. Co nabroiłeś tym razem, Merlinie? — zapytał smok, brzmiąc na rozbawionego.<br>— To nie moja wina — warknął mały mag.  
>— Gajusie, dawno się nie widzieliśmy — zadumał się olbrzym. Gajus pochylił głowę. — I książę Artur. To dopiero niespodzianka — zachichotał. — Przyjemnością jest w końcu cię poznać.<br>— Znasz mnie? — zapytał Pendragon zaskoczony.  
>— Oczywiście. Przed tobą wielki los — odrzekł.<br>— Powiedziałem mu. — Merlin uśmiechnął się z dumą.  
>Smok zachichotał.<br>— Byłeś pod działaniem zaklęcia o wiele za długo, młody czarodzieju. Jeszcze nieco dłużej i mógłbyś zostać pięciolatkiem na zawsze.  
>— Możesz go odczarować? — zapytał Gajus.<br>— Czary, które nad nim ciążą, są bardzo potężne.  
>— Więc możesz to zrobić czy nie? — zapytał Artur, zaczynając się irytować. Po prostu pragnął Merlina takiego jak przedtem.<br>— Nie bój się, młody książę, będziesz miał z powrotem swojego Merlina — zachichotał smok.  
>Młodzieniec zarumienił się.<br>— Jeszcze nie jest mój — wymamrotał.  
>— Jesteś gotowy, młody czarodzieju? — zapytał gad. Malec kiwnął głową z zapałem.<br>Zaczerpnąwszy potężny oddech, smok zaczął dmuchać, otaczając chłopca ciepłym, złotym blaskiem. Gajus i Artur cofnęli się.  
>Wokół pięciolatka zaczęła się unosić mgiełka i Artur mógł tylko dostrzec, jak ciało opada powoli na ziemię w kokonie mglistej chmury czarów. Smok zatrzymał podmuch i, gdy opary opadły, zobaczyli Merlina. Znów był starszy i wysoki — taki sam, jak przed tym, kiedy został trafiony zaklęciem.<br>Artur uśmiechnął się i zaraz zarumienił, widząc, że jego przyjaciel jest nagi i jedynie w pasie okrywa go niewielki kawałek materiału.  
>— Już jest sobą — zapewnił smok.<br>— Dziękuję — odparł książę szczerze.  
>Gad ukłonił się.<br>— Przed tobą wielkie przeznaczenie, Arturze — powiedział ponownie. — Życzę ci szczęścia — dodał i odleciał.  
>— Powinniśmy go stąd zabrać — zadecydował Gajus. Artur zdjął swój płaszcz i owinął w niego Merlina, po czym wziął go na ręce. Chłopak był wciąż nieprzytomny, więc powrót do komnat medyka trwał nieco dłużej.<br>Morgana i Gwen westchnęły z ulgą, gdy ich zobaczyły i pomogły im wejść do izby. Artur wniósł Merlina do jego pokoju i położył na łóżku, owijając dokładnie kocami. Przed wyjściem pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na jego czole. Gdy wrócił do głównej komnaty, zobaczył na twarzach obecnych szerokie uśmiechy.  
>— Dziękuję. Każdemu z was — powiedział staruszek głęboko wdzięczny i poruszony.<br>— Proszę bardzo — odpowiedzieli.  
>— Przyjdę rano zobaczyć, jak on się czuje — zapowiedział Artur i wszyscy wyszli.<br>Merlin wymamrotał coś we śnie, a pod zamkiem zachichotał smok.

* * *

><p><strong>8: Mój<strong>

Tej nocy Artur spał dobrze, zważywszy na wszystko, co zdarzyło się w ubiegłym tygodniu. Kiedy się obudził, poczuł trzepotanie serca i silne pragnienie, by zobaczyć Merlina. Ubrał się i usiadł przy stole, czekając, aż przyniosą mu śniadanie. Gdy otworzyły się drzwi, podniósł wzrok i nic nie mógł poradzić na uśmiechu, który rozlał się na jego twarzy.  
>— Czy nie odbyliśmy rozmowy o pukaniu? — zapytał.<br>Merlin spojrzał na księcia i uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc powstrzymać rumieńca wypływającego na policzki.  
>— Coś tam mówiłeś — wzruszył ramionami. Ustawił na stole tacę z posiłkiem i odsunął się.<br>Książę wstał i czarodziej zesztywniał.  
>— Cieszę się, że znów jesteś dawnym sobą — powiedział, obchodząc przyjaciela.<br>— Tak, ja też się cieszę. — Przesunął się, obserwując Artura.  
>— Więc pamiętasz wszystko, co zdarzyło się w tamtym tygodniu? — zapytał książę. Merlin oblał się jaskrawym rumieńcem i Artur zachichotał. — Wezmę to za "tak". — Kontynuował wędrówkę dokoła chłopaka.<br>— Dziękuję — rzekł czarodziej cicho. Artur wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. — Za pomoc w odczarowaniu mnie i zaakceptowanie mojej magii.  
>Książę uśmiechnął się.<br>— Nadal szukam sposobu ukarania cię za kłamanie — powiedział w zamyśleniu. — I rzucanie we mnie książkami.  
>Merlin znów się zarumienił i zachichotał nerwowo.<br>— Masz świetny refleks — rzucił jako komplement.  
>— Wydawałeś się być pod dużym wrażeniem — zauważył książę i uśmiechnął się, gdy rumieniec Merlina się pogłębił.<br>— Wszystko w tobie robi na mnie wrażenie — powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w Artura.  
>Książę zatrzymał się gwałtownie, chwycił Merlina za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, po czym przycisnął lekko swoje usta do jego. Wargi maga zapłonęły. Objął Artura i odpowiedział pocałunkiem. Był miękki i ciepły. Ręce księcia podążyły w dół ciała chłopaka i zatrzymały się na jego pasie, przyciągając ich do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Przesunął delikatnie językiem wzdłuż dolnej wargi Merlina, martwiąc się, że posunął się za daleko, ale mag jęknął cicho i rozchylając wargi, wysunął własny, przesuwając nim po wargach Artura.<br>Książę sapnął i czarodziej uśmiechnął się. Przesunął dłonie z ramion Artura i przebiegł kciukami wzdłuż linii jego szczęki, zanim przesunął jedną z rąk na szyję, a palce drugiej wplótł we włosy, przyciągając go maksymalnie blisko siebie.  
>— Bardzo się cieszę z twojego powrotu — mruknął Artur cicho i ponownie przycisnął usta do ust przyjaciela. Chłopak jęknął w akceptacji.<br>Książę powoli się cofał, nie przerywając pocałunku, aż natrafili na łóżko. Potknąwszy się, upadli na nie z impetem. Artur podsunął się głębiej na posłaniu i pociągnął Merlina na siebie, aż ten siedział na nim okrakiem.  
>— Ty i ja... razem — stęknął czarodziej, ponieważ książę przewrócił ich, unieruchamiając chłopaka pod sobą. Pocałował jego szczękę, przesuwając po niej wargami aż do szyi, którą lekko ucałował. Uśmiechnął się, gdy dobiegł go cichy jęk; znalazł wrażliwe miejsce. — Nie masz pojęcia... jak długo... czekałem — wydyszał Merlin i Artur warknął.<br>— Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś — wymruczał w jego szyję.  
>— Próbowałem — mamrotał chłopak, przeczesując palcami włosy przyjaciela.<br>— Nie dość głośno — mruknął książę. Merlin wydał lekko zachrypnięty śmiech.  
>Artur wrócił do ust chłopaka, przyciskając do nich swoje. Wysuwając język, rozdzielił nim wargi Merlina, zagłębiając się w ciepłe wnętrze. Kciukami rysowały koła na skórze czarodzieja. Jęknął niekontrolowanie, gdy biodra maga wygięły się w łuk, po czym odsunął się odrobinę, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. Oddech Merlina był nierówny, a wargi zaczerwienione i spuchnięte.<br>— Przeznaczenie — powiedział cicho książę.  
>— Nie mógłbym sobie życzyć lepszego. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się i Artur zachichotał, opierając swoje czoło o jego. Zapatrzył się w błękitne oczy Merlina, które odwzajemniły jego spojrzenie równie intensywnie. Dłoń czarodzieja opuściła blond włosy i zsunęła się w dół klatki piersiowej księcia, by spocząć na jego sercu; łomotało głośno.<br>— Twoje — powiedział cicho Artur, całując Merlina miękko.  
>Chłopak sięgnął drugą ręką po dłoń księcia i przesunął ją ze swojego biodra na pierś, gdzie biło jego serce.<br>— Twoje — odpowiedział.  
>Artur uśmiechnął się i pocałował Merlina zaborczo.<br>Leżeli, walcząc językami o dominację, wędrując dłońmi po swych ciałach, szukając drogi pod ubranie, by poczuć nagą skórę.  
>Śniadanie stało zapomniane na stole. Byli zbyt pochłonięci sobą, by zauważyć, co się dzieje dookoła nich; zbyt skupieni na tym, za czym tak bardzo tęsknili.<p>

Artur oderwał się niechętnie od Merlina i położył obok. Klatki piersiowe obu falowały w przyśpieszonym oddechu. Czarodziej nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę i, sięgnąwszy po dłoń księcia, splótł ich palce ze sobą.  
>— Arturze — zagaił cicho.<br>— Hmm?  
>— Kocham cię — wyznał, wstrzymując oddech.<br>Artur pochylił się nad nim i poszukał jego oczu. Uśmiechnął się i złożył miękki pocałunek na ustach czarodzieja.  
>— Ja też cię kocham. I wiedziałem o twoim uczuciu już wcześniej — powiedział przeciągle.<br>Merlin wyglądał na zmieszanego.  
>— Skąd? — wysapał.<br>— Jako dziecko byłeś bardzo przylepny. — Książę uśmiechnął się znacząco.  
>— Wcale nie! — zaprzeczył Merlin.<br>— O ile dobrze pamiętam, to ciągle chciałeś się ze mną bawić. — Artur uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
>— Tak było, ponieważ Morgana i Gwen paliły się do przebierania mnie w sukienki — zajęczał.<br>— I nie mogłeś się doczekać, by pokazywać mi swoją magię — kontynuował Artur, ignorując przyjaciela.  
>— Rozumowałem jak pięciolatek — wymamrotał czarodziej.<br>— I jak się wtedy czułeś? — zapytał Artur, zaintrygowany. Merlin spojrzał na niego.  
>— Dziwnie — odpowiedział w zamyśleniu. — Rozumiałem wszystko, co się działo i próbowałem być dojrzały, ale za każdym razem, kiedy się starałem, wychodziło dziecinnie.<br>Artur przytaknął.  
>— Byłeś dziecinny — mruknął po chwili. Merlin uderzył go, rozśmieszając.<br>— Drań.  
>— Dziękuję — powiedział książę i mag spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. — Za uratowanie mnie. Odepchnięcie z drogi.<br>— No, wyobrażam sobie, jaki byś był, gdybyś stał się dzieckiem — dokuczał czarodziej.  
>— Znacznie lepszy i grzeczniejszy niż ty — książę odbił piłeczkę.<br>— Jestem słodszy — odparował Merlin.  
>— Nie będę się sprzeczał. — Artur uśmiechnął się, a czarodziej zarumienił. — Lepiej wstańmy — dodał, wzdychając, ale nie ruszając się o cal.<br>— Musimy?  
>— Tak.<br>— A może za chwilkę? — zaproponował.  
>— Brzmi nieźle — uśmiechnął się książę i znów uwięził Merlina pod sobą. — Teraz jesteś mój — zawyrokował, całując jego usta.<br>— Na zawsze — odpowiedział czarodziej i obaj pogrążyli się w ich własnym świecie.

Na zewnątrz Morgana i Gwen piszczały cicho w przyciśnięte do ust dłonie z radości, szczęśliwe, że chłopcy w końcu znaleźli drogę do siebie. A to wszystko, dzięki temu, że Merlin zamienił się w dziecko.  
>— Gdybym wiedziała — mówiła Morgana — zrobiłabym to przed wiekami.<br>— A ja bym ci pomogła — zgodziła się Gwen i odeszły cicho spod drzwi.  
>A w podziemiach smok zachichotał radośnie.<br>— Najwspanialsze przeznaczenie, jakie świat kiedykolwiek będzie widział — mruknął.

-koniec-


End file.
